The Starving Thief
by HelloMyNameIsKat
Summary: Jack Frost, the city's most popular thief, is caught once again stealing a loaf of bread. He steals to survive; it's his only way of life. But this time, the city's to-be Queen, Princess Elsa, steps in, saving him from the punishment for stealing.
1. The Boy That Stole

**Jack's Point of View**

The city of Arendelle was a prosperous city. It was a hot spot for trading, a bountiful producer of fish and baked goods, and home to plenty of citizens and even a bountiful castle. Those citizens have everything they'll need. Food. Friends. Loved ones.

I am not them. I'm just their usual pest, barely keeping alive as it is.

Every day, people display their baked goods and fresh fish to attract customers. Women hang their clothes to dry, taking advantage of the beautiful city weather. Everyone chatters, either gossip or polite talk, they still have someone who listens.

I'm just doomed to steal for the rest of my life, keeping my family alive by being popular only as a street rat.

"Thief! Guards, I saw him with my own eyes, that rat stole from me!" The old hag yells.

The guards turn from calm, laughing brothers to terrifying hunters.

"No, I didn't! I didn't steal!" I scream, trying to figure out my next move.

By the guards expressions, I can see their doubt in me.

"Get him! He stole! I saw him with my own eyes!" She continues screaming, drawing more and more attention to me.

As the guards walk towards me, I, in a split-second, sprint the opposite direction. I chase through the crowd, ignoring their faces of offense and surprise.

Don't stop running, don't get caught. Not this time.

I continue sprinting, not daring to take the time to look behind me. I race through the streets, darting different ways in confusion. I didn't know where to turn, or which way to run. I've never been to this part of town, the part closest to the sea. It's unfamiliar. It's confusing, and everyone is shouting deals, trying to get people to buy things.

Suddenly, I stop running in a quick halt. I don't know where to go. The adrenaline from running and tiredness hit my head hard, and I don't know what to do now.

"Halt! Thief!" One of the guards shouts, pointing to me.

I can feel people's stares, and their whispering gossips about a rat such as me. The three guards surround me.

Why fight? They know where I live. I do this too much for people not to notice. I'm a joke by now. I should just accept the punishment.

I stay still, breathing heavily.

"7 lashes!" one of them orders.

One of them gets in front of me, and I stare at the ground. He kicks me down on my knees, ripping my already torn brown pants against the rough pebbles. He takes of my cape and white, well once white, shirt.

Better accept it now. Just get it over with.

My back and chest are bare, and I can feel myself tensing up already, preparing for the harsh lashes. This is the worst part. Waiting. Waiting for the stinging ache of a lash after lash. Hearing people gather the commotion, whispering their common whispers.

"What a street rat." "He's steeling again. Ugh." "Disgusting little thing." Their taunts burn even more. I can take the pain. I can take their laughs and mockery. Luckily, my mother and sister aren't here. They are the one thing that hurt most.

My younger sister, watching her brother whom she idolizes, being beaten for trying to keep her alive, would be the worst pain. My mother, watching her son whom she tried so desperately to raise right, being punished for things she vowed against. I do this for them. I steal to keep them alive, since our father doesn't exist to us. I am what keeps them alive, but if they learned how, it would crush their hearts. I could never erase from my memory their reactions to this.

I just have to get it over with.

I clinch my fists, preparing for the blow.

 **WHACK!**

I can't help but scream, reacting to the intense pain.I felt it rip through my skin. I felt the blood already pooling in my back, which holds previous scars from years of this treatment. It is a price to pay for being a street nuisance.

I prepare for the next one. People mocked me, they were laughing. They were entertained. I just wanted to die. I just want to curl up and sleep forever. My skin tightens, amplifying every pain in my back. I clinch my jaw, tears threatening to spill over.

I can't cry. That's weak. I'm not weak.

 **WHACK!**

I hear the whip swat again in it's terrifying force, but no trash comes to my back. I stay still, convinced it was just to rial me up. This is humiliating. This is torture.

"You're interfering with a guards duty!" I hear one of them scream.

I look up, tracing the black slippers up a pretty dress to an even prettier face hidden by a hood. She takes off her hood, and I see the trash on her arm that protected me. It ripped through her cloths, breaking her skin, causing blood to drip slowly.

"I'm- I'm sorry my Princess, we will punish the guard who hurt you- I- I" The guard stumbles to speak.

"Who is this boy?" She asks.

"Th- that's Jack Frost. He's just a street rat; a-a nuisance. Nothing much." The guard reports.

"Why are you hurting him?" She asks softly.

I keep my eyes focused on her shoes, which are hidden by a large, purple cape that covers most of the back of her body as well.

What a dimwit, spoiled brat. Her pity should not be cast on me. I don't want her pity or sympathy. The anger inside me boils.

"He stole a piece of bread. He's a usual threat to us villagers, we're just doing our job, Princess." The guard says.

I keep my eyes to the ground that hold small bits of my back blood. I can feel her eyes focus on me. I hear the murmurs and gossips of the town around me. I can hear their judgement for me being in such a state in front of a princess.

"You're going to end his sentence now." She says.

 _Stupid princess._

I can hear the outrage of the towns people. They scream, demanding for my sentence to be finished. They begin chanting to finish me. They scream, engulfed in the drama. I just want to curl up and die. Disappearing forever would be better than this humiliation.

"Be quiet!" The princess calls, but the people still chant.

I look up, and I can see her fear. There's a cold whisper that comes from her in front of me. Her shoes seem darker, and little ice prints appear under her shoes, but no one else sees because her cape hides it.

Her hands tremble, shaking. She looks around, terrified of this crowd that might just trample me right now. They practically want me dead. They hate me, and I can't argue with them. I hate myself for the state I'm stuck living in. I hate myself for having to do this to keep my family and I alive.

"ENOUGH!" She screams loudly, as a large gust of winds seemingly explodes from her. Everyone is too preoccupied with fallen fruits or flopped over hats to put the pieces together.

Everyone remains silent, as if they were dead. I keep my focus on the pebbled group, which holds a few drips of my blood and the princess's blood. I can hear her turn her attention to me instead of the now silent crowd.

I feel her eyes looking on me, examining my disgusting person. I'm ashamed to be seen like this by a princess. I'm ashamed to exist like this.

"Why did you steal?" She asks to me softly, but I ignore her.

 _I don't want her pity._

She kneels down, and her hand lifts my face to meet hers. I hold a angry face, ashamed the Princess has to see me like this. A street rat, a disgusting existence to this village.

"Why did you steal?" She repeats, louder and sterner, yet still soft.

Her eyes are a precious blue, prettier than anything, but I hold my harsh face. She was around my age, but just a spoiled brat.

"Why do you think!?" I shout in anger, turning my head away from her eyes. I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry.

"You are to erase his punishment. Now." She demands again, standing up and speaking to the guards.

They argue, but she demands they leave me alone. I keep my focus on the ground,still in a shameful position. The surrounding citizens mumble to themselves, grunting on how I deserve twice as much for being seen by the Princess in this state.

"You are not to mention this incident, and I won't mention this." She says, probably pointing to her tattered arm.

"Yes- yes Princess." They say, and I can hear the crowd dispersing.

I stay seated down, and grab my shirt and cape to try and put back on. The lash is pretty painful, and I'd think after being beaten so many times I'd have adjusted to the pain.

"Wait, don't stain your shirt." The princess says, leaning down again.

"You think they won't tell anyone? Maybe the guards no, but there's a whole bunch of people here who saw too!" I say in anger.

"I- I didn't think about that, but don't put your shirt back on, you're going to ruin it." She says, as if she actually cares.

"Look, I do what I want, and excuse me your highness, but I have places to be." I say, standing up and avoiding her eyes.

"Well I'm sorry for ending that little show down for you." She says a little harsher, but her voice couldn't get harsh for anything.

"Whatever." I mumble, walking away from her.

Now I still have to get some form of food for my sister and mother, and find an excuse as to why I'm only wearing my cape, and there's a bloody slash across my back.

"Don't walk away from me!" She calls as I'm distantly away.

"Go enjoy your castle and endless luxury, princess."I say, walking away without even looking behind me to see her reaction.

I don't care. She's a spoiled brat who hasn't had to worry about a meal in her life. She dines on the finest things with mounds of extra while I scramble for scraps like a rat. She is nothing to me and she never will be.

 **Elsa's Point Of View**

What a brat! I just saved his skin! How could he just walk away?!

I clench my fist, fitted with rage and anger towards this ungrateful punk who stole a loaf of bread. Yet, though he seems ungrateful, stupid, annoying, and flat out rude, the conversation of moments past repeats itself in my mind.

"Why did you steal?"

"Why do you think!?"

I guess I didn't think. Is he really so desperate for food as to steal for survival? This idea is weird. It's foreign. I've never thought of the life of the commoners here in Arendelle. It was hard enough to sneak out of the castle without my parents noticing. Surely, with this much commotion, they'll be furious.

But still, my mind can't shake the boy who stole bread. He was so thin, so frail. I didn't even look at his back to long, but I saw the thinness of his body. I saw the depravity of food. I saw the hopelessness in his face. But he walked away! UGH!

I should've just stayed inside the castle, practicing painting or trying to control things. Thank god no one seemed to notice. Maybe that boy did. Who was he? Jack Frost?

Why did he just ignore me? Why didn't he accept my help?

The questions I have for him pile high in my mind. The conversation resurfaces.

"Why did you steal?"

"Why do you think!?"

Then, it occurs to me. That boy, Jack Frost, received one lash, as I did. But he didn't get his bread. He will still be hungry.

So, I put my hood back on, hoping the commotion didn't draw to much attention to who I was. I head towards the town, looking for a bakery. I find one bye the fjord, and it smells amazing. I decide not to eat for myself, since I'm sure the castle's dinner will be delicious tonight, as always.

"Ma'am, I'd like a basket full of every kind of food you sell. Enough to feed someone for a long time." I ask the elderly lady who owned the shop. She wore a simple, faded soft blue dress with an apron stained by her baking.

"Yes'm, coming up." She says cheerfully.

Maybe the towns people aren't so bad.

"Oh, and do you know anything about a boy... Jack Frost?" I ask, hoping to figure out where he is or how to find him.

Her face, once soft and sweet, turns to bitter. "That disgrace? I know plenty too much, but who doesn't." She scoffs.

"How often does he steal?" I ponder.

"You must be new here, sweetie. He takes at least once a week. Luckily, they punish him far from my shop, so costumers aren't grossed out by him." She says, gathering breads of all sorts for a large basket.

"Where could one find him?"

"Jack Frost? You'd have to be willingly insane to want to find him. That scoundrel lives in the woods up that hill." She points towards a hill covered in dark pine forest. "I think he has a sister. A shame really, that a little girl has that thing to call a brother. His mother must be embarrassed to her wits end. I honestly don't know how they've lived so long, because you know what I heard?" She leans in, gossiping her stories to me.

"What?" I am intrigued by this boy.

"I heard his father left them a few years back, when Jack started stealing. And you know what else I heard?" She whispers to me.

"What?" I ask.

"I heard that father of his used to beat them. A retched family. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it?" She mocks.

She totals the price, and I pay her. I am about to take off, when the lady asks who I am and where I'm traveling. I walk away, ignoring her questions, and she just scoffs me off like another commoner. Little does she know.

I hold the basket full of warm breads that smell fantastic close, heading up towards the hill in which Jack is supposed to live on. I don't know how, but I have to find his house and give him this. Him and his family needs to eat.

Though peculiar, Jack Frost intrigues me. He is different. I don't know if that's good or bad, but I guess I will find out.

* * *

 **A/N: So far, this is a one-shot. Comment if you think I should continue! Thanks for reading! -K (author)**


	2. The Girl That Followed

**A/N: Thank you for such a positive response! Honestly, I LOVE reading comments! I love hearing your points of view on something I created, and your stories that come along with that. I'm sorry for this long note before the story, but I really do love to hear from ya'll. It's why I love fanfiction the most, because people comment the most, which in a way, feels like a small community that is very encouraging towards my lousy hobby. Okay, onto what ya'll are here for: the jelsa sweet goodness of stupid cute things that I'm obsessed with**

* * *

 **Jack's Point Of View**

The confuted anger boils inside me as winces of pain shock me every step I take. My brown, obviously overly worn cape hides my back and the sticky blood it holds, which will be helpful when I walk inside. As I continue walking through a set of hidden alleys, I try to devise a way of explaining me only wearing my cape.

I'll figure something out once it happens. Plus, I'm better at making stuff up on the spot. Thinking about it generally makes me end up saying the exact opposite of what I'd need to say.

I kick a few rocks with my bare feet. They're disgusting from dirt and grass and just the fact that I don't have shoes, but I don't need shoes. I'd rather have food.

My stomach gripes at me, probably for getting caught. Whatever.

I walk in the woods, picking up rocks and throwing them aimlessly, thinking of another way for tonight's meal. It may just be like the past few days, were we sleep with our stomachs empty. I throw a rock as hard as I can at tree.

"Stupid Princess!" I scoff to myself. "I can feed my family by myself."

I kick more and more rocks, when the idea of going through other's waste might hold some form of food. The bakers might've thrown out old bread that wasn't sold! The cheese factories dumped what they no longer want!

Sure, it's trash, but it doesn't matter. I have to survive somehow, right?

* * *

 **Elsa's Point Of View**

I travel up into the woods, which seem darkest from far away. As I near, they reveal a beautiful existence. The sweet scent of pine fills the air, and the summer breeze is very soft and comfortable. The light is dispersed in patches, making the forest seem mystical in a way only the eyes could describe.

It seemed scary, but every step closer, it became less so and more the opposite. I step in, and the slight crunch of the dead pine and oak leaves beneath my feet was comfort. It broke the silence of this vast forest.

I continue walking, trying to find some sort of path. I only notice some pine trees have a little 'x' carved into them. It's almost hard to find, since they're above normal eye level and not noticeable unless you pay attention. Soon, it became a hunt of 'find the x on the next tree, and hope this isn't just an animal thing.'

The forest was beautiful beyond I could ever think. I could stay out here forever, breathing in the fresh air and smelling the inviting shadows. Birds chirp in the distance, and the forest sings its song.

I only remember the forest as something scary. I barely remember it from when I hurt Anna. It was dark then, and I was terrified then. Now, I'm still terrified, but not in the same way. But the point is, I'm kind of glad I left the castle and ran into the selfish boy who stole bread. Though stupid, he lead me to this forest.

If I survive my parent's anger, I'll have to come back and read. Maybe draw or just breathe. It feels nice to just... feel at ease.

The little x-marked trees because closer and closer, easier to see a slight past formed by someone or someones walking through this forest. I can see a clearing ahead, and a slight bit of excitement forms inside me. Of course, it's probably just the outside and the fact that I haven't seen it in like 12 YEARS OR SO.

Whatever.

I see the small, tattered cottage ahead. It's so poorly held together by straw and whatever else buildings have in them. There's not much surrounding the cottage, but a minuscule pile of wood. Winter's been over for a few months? Must be extra.

I follow the little stone path that was nearly swallowed by swaying green grass and cute little blue flowers, no larger than a thumbnail. They're patchy in this part of the forest, but they're only in this small section, around the torn house. Odd.

I step along the stones, each cracked to near bits and dust. I arrive at the door, knocking thrice. It takes probably the longest 5 seconds I've ever lived before the door slowly creeks open.

A pair of shattered eyes and aged cloths stuck to a body that's only skin and bones peeks out. It's a mother, perhaps? She has brown eyes, and despite how many layers she ware, I could see how malnourished she was.

"May I help you ma'dam?" Her voice shakes... of fear? Why?

"I'm Princess Elsa. Is this the Frost residency?" I ask.

"y-yes." She stutters. Just then, another pair of soft brown eyes joins her, but in a smaller form. A young girl, the age of 7 or 8, maybe 10, is beside her mother. The girl is just as frail and thin as her mother.

"Is Jack okay? Where is he?" She asks, her eyes filled with fear.

"Jack's okay! I actually and here to give you this." I say, lifting the basket of goodies. Their eyes widen like they've seen an angel. "I heard he-" I don't know how to phrase what I heard. "Here's some food, and I want to give you plenty more once you're all done."

"Really?!" The girl squeels, bringing her slim face to life.

"Thank you so so much your highness!" She says, unable to keep her eyes off the food. I don't take it as rude. If it were up to me, I'd make them eat so much they couldn't eat for the next six days. "How- how do I repay your kindness?"

"Can I stay until Jack arrives?" I ask. That idiots obnoxious and rude, but I want to see his reaction to his family happily eating.

"Yes'm! Come in, come in! It's not much, but we can offer you a place to sit until Jack comes." She says, opening the door and hustling me in in a friendly, motherly manner.

"Thank you." I smile, sitting down in a wooden chair. In all honestly, it is the most uncomfortable thing I've ever sat down in my entire life. The house is the saddest looking thing ever, and their is a faint smell I can't pin point.

The mother swifts up, setting the basket on the table, tapping away the hungry girl's fingers. "We must wait for Jack, okay Olivia?" She whispers to her child. They look so hungry. They look so frail. Why would they wait? Jack wouldn't mind, and if he did, he'd probably do the same thing anyway. Olivia, the young girl I suppose, pouts away and turns her attention towards me.

"So are you really the Princess of Arendelle?" She asks, sitting beside me on the ground, waiting to be fed information or stories that fulfill her imagination. "What is the castle like? Do you like it there? What do you like to eat?"

"Olivia! Don't bombard the Princess with questions- I'm sorry, your Majesty, she's just a very curious little girl." The mother hushes.

"No, it's alright, really!" I smile trying to aid the mothers embarrassment. "So, you're Olivia?"

"Yes." She nods head in wonder, jumpy from awaiting my tales.

"Well, the castle is beautiful. It's bigger than you could ever imagine! There's rooms for everything. And it overlooks to sea. It's so wonderful." I say, thinking of the positives of my prison.

"Do you like it there?" The child's innocent questions sure do make a point.

"Yes." I hesitate my answer. "But it's missing a few things."

"Like what?"

"Trees. Your beautiful forest that you have. It... it doesn't have laughter anymore. It's cold there. The windows are never open. The castle is missing... well..." I say, mostly speaking my thoughts, pondering on what it really misses and what is so terrible about the place. "It is missing family. It's very lonely there."

"Oh, but I thought you had a family? How are they missing is they are still there?"

These questions hurt more than the whipped lash on my arm; and that bleed for a few minutes before it stopped.

* * *

 **Jack's Point Of View**

Success! A loaf of bread, still warm! The edges are burnt, but that doesn't matter. Food is food. I scurry up the load, covering it with my shirt to keep in the warmth. I hurry out before someone sees, and reports me for who knows what.

I jog through the edge of the town, reaching the pine forest. It's not very close to sunset, but it feels so. Once I'm certain I've jogged far enough into the forest that no one would see, I slow down to walk. I follow the path I've made for myself over the years.

I had little 'x's marked along trees, but it's been years since I've used the trees to guide me home. I reach the stone that Olivia begged to put down a few years ago. She wanted to jump from them during the day, so I put them down for her.

I see the little, sky blue flowers that grow around my hell of a home. It brings back the happy memory I hold very closely.

I remember it very exactly. It had been a few months since my stupid excuse of a father had skipped out. Even though he was the worst monster to live with, it still was hard to accept his disappearance. Olivia was still very young. She didn't see that man like my mother and I did. Olivia saw him as fun and a good father. He was the opposite, but she was to hurt by his actions of previous years to see.

Olivia had been very down those past months. That was when I still had a job; chopping wood. I had saved up to buy her a cupcake that day, and she was pretty happy to eat it, but it was the kind of happiness that was only there because you were too sad to feel anything else. The kind you feel when you're completely hopeless.

"What's wrong?" I remember asking as she sat in the field outside our home. She wasn't jumping along the stones like she used to. She was just sitting; recovering.

"I don't like it here." She said.

"Why not? It's fun here! There's trees to climb and birds that sing. It's a nice place, you see?" I saw, squatting beside her.

"No, it's not. They birds don't sing happy songs like they used to. Now they sing sad songs. And the trees are to tall to climb." She said. She had always had a wonderful imagination, and the outside was a world of mystery and anything-possible to her, but this was the sign that she desperately needed some laughter or something.

I jumped up, hopping out. "C'mon! You want to play tag? I'll be it!" I invite

"No." She sighed.

"You want to play jumping bricks? You can't land on the grass, it's a giant hole, remember? That's fun, right?"

"No, it's not fun. It's dumb."

"You want to go hunting for fairies?" Im running out of ideas.

"No, they don't exist."

"Yes they do! Remember? They live in the flowers, and only come out when those who believe in them are around." I ask, sitting back down beside her.

"There are no flowers here. Not where we live. Fairies don't want to live here. They know what the birds sing."

While I never understood her statement, I understood her sadness. I jumped up, and ran as fast as I could to the nearest pond. I knew flowers would be around there somewhere. And so I found tiny blue ones, and I gathered them up in my shirt. I got my entire shirt, hands, and most of the rest of me very muddy, but it was worth it.

When I arrive home, Olivia first looked confused.

"I found your fairies. They just lost their way, that's all." I smiled, and she seems to smile. Genuinely, too.

We stayed out the rest of day to bury the flowers across the damp forest ground. Olivia loved them, and everyday she would wake up, and ask me if the fairies were back. I told her to just look outside, and to see them.

Even in the winter time, when the flowers had dissipated, Olivia asked where the fairies went.

"They have to stay warm, because those were the summer fairies. Now the winter ones are here. They're in the snowflakes."

And so it went on. Life progressed. The blue flowers came back for the spring and most of the summer, each year bringing a smile to Olivia's face. It's been several springs and summers, but I still like to see them. They remind me of, despite how terrible life has seemed to work out for us, we can still laugh in between our sadness.

I walk up the steps, aiming to only step on the rocky parts until I reach the door. I open the door, and walk in. Without paying much attention to anything, I begin my talking.

"Alright, before anyone asks, my shirt got dirty so I wasn't wearin-" I stop in my tracks because I see a set of three eyes looking at me in surprise.

The thing is, I only live with two sets of eyes. The third is the Princess.

 _UM?_


	3. Family Meeting

**A/N: Thanks you for such positive feedback! Sorry for delays! I began writing this, then my charger broke and it was two weeks before I was sent a new one. SO SORRY. Aslo: I'm still in highschool and finals are coming up (ya i want to die) so I'm not sure how often I will write for ya'll. Sorry again.**

 **Ps since Jack's sister and mother aren't named, I'm using the voice actor's names... just fyi**

 **Jack**

"What are _you_ doing here?!" I shout, reacted to that princess who decided it was okay for her to find my home and invade it.

"Jack, she is our guest!" My mother says under her voice, trying to sound polite but I can tell if the majesty wasn't here she's hit me upside the head. "We are honored."

"Jack, she brought us food! We wanted to wait for you before we ate it, but now that you're here, can we eat it now?" Olivia pleads.

"You brought food?!" I say, the anger growing more and more.

"Jack Frost! You will say thank you to the princess!" My mother raises her voice, and I stop complaining, but I give that Elsa a glare. "I'm so sorry, he's usually very respectful."

"It's okay, really." she says. _Yeah right._ "I hope you all enjoy the food. I won't be eating with you all, I've- I've already eaten."

I put the burnt bread I was so proud us on the table, beside this ornament of food. They will definitely not be so grateful for my food over hers. Why is she here? She pretended to care, and now she's trying to get to my family?! UGH.

"You can go ahead and eat. You don't have to wait for me." I say, watching my disgusting burnt bread shrivel in comparison to her basket. "I'm not hungry."

"Okay wait, you have to eat." Elsa says, sitting in our good chair- the only one you don't get splinters from.

"I said I'm not hungry." I growl to her, sharpening my eyes at her. How dare she.

My mother lets out a large sigh as I begin to head down the hallway. I look behind me to see my mother offering my sister a piece of the fancy bread that I could never afford. She turns it down. She turns it down? I stop, and turn around. She grabs the bread I got- the burnt one that is nothing to Elsa's bread.

"I want Jack's bread." She says.

"Olivia, no, it's okay, really." I say, entering back into the kitchen. "Go ahead and eat the nice bread."

"Are you sure? You didn't want it, so why should I?" For a child, her logical is impenetrable.

I give her a goof smile. "Now did I ever say I didn't want it?"

"Well, not exactly." She smiles.

"I said I wasn't hungry, now go eat your nice bread." I try to laugh a little. Smooth out the wrinkled mood.

* * *

 **Elsa**

Jack turned in an instant to this ungrateful, selfish little butt to a sweet older brother in an instant. I can't believe he didn't want any bread. He's so stupid, but at least he doesn't ignore his family. That's nice.

He turns to me, staring at me with his blue eyes which are ugly and dull. "Is your arm okay?" He asks.

My arm? I hadn't really noticed until he mentioned, but now that I look at it, it stings. The fabric was ripped along with my skin. It's shiny from blood or oil or something.

"Yeah, just hurts a little. Never really had a whip to it before." I try to smile. Maybe he won't be such a jerk.

"Don't worry, I can help it. But don't let it happen again- it hurts the same every time." He says, whispering the last part as if his family didn't know. I'm sure they know. How could he get away with something so brutal on his back every who-knows-how-often? His back!

As he walks into their make-shift of a kitchen to get whatever, I remember about his back. He still has his cape on him, which is so large and hiding that I didn't even notice his shirtless chest underneath.

"How is your back?" I ask. He freezes.

"Jack? What happened to your back?" Olivia says, pausing her eating on bread.

"Nothing. I'm fine. I don't know what she means." He tries to laugh off the last part.

"Not exactly. Remember? The square? The wh-" He cuts me off as I try to remind him. Maybe he forgot.

"No! Nope, don't recall!" He says, slightly nervous as he quickly comes back with a few rags and thin strips of cloth. He kneels beside me, bringing me above him.

"But-" I try to ask.

"Nope, nothing." He says, staring up at me from his low position. It is then I see his fear and pleading for me not to continue. His eyes seem rounder than before. Still ugly though.

"Okay." I nod.

"Jack, what is she talking about?" His mother asks, probably sensing something wrong.

"Nothing!" We both simultaneously shout to her, which probably was for the worse.

"I need water. Olivia, could you-?" Jack asks, but before he finishes, Olivia jumps up and happily agrees. She's very dedicated to Jack, that's for sure.

Jack proceeds to tear up my long sleeved fancy cloth that used to cover my arm. My body shakes from nervousness. I don't remember if I've let anyone help me out like this, even my father. What if this touch makes me lose my ability to keep calm? What if I accidentally freeze him? I can't let that happen.

Olivia stumbles in with a bucket of water, barely able to hold the thing. It was basically bigger than her. Probably heavier, too. She brings it over to Jack, and begins her childish curiosity.

"Miss Princess, how did you get that?"

"I- uh- it doesn't matter." I stutter out. Jack wets a rag, and places it on my skin. I didn't think it would hurt, but iT IS VERY PAINFUL. It burns every nerve in my body. It seems to amplify every pain and stinging that once was.

"aaaStop please" I plea, barely able to contain from the shock. I can feel the cold begging to surround my body. I try to control myself, but honestly this stupid rag makes that stupid cut for that stupid boy hurt even more.

"No, it helps it heal." Jack says, dabbing at my wound and washing away the dirt and blood. "Don't worry, it'll feel better in a second. We ran out of herbs, so it won't heal quite so quickly, but it will probably heal well. Maybe a little scar, if anything."

I wince, trying to keep myself under raps as he continues aiding my mark. If this is the pain, and it's only on my arm, how many nights must Jack have had suffered with his back? Does his family know? I bet not. Maybe that's why he's so rude about everything.

"I can get you herbs... for your back." I say as he starts wrapping my arm in thin cloth. "And medicine- proper medicine."

"I'm fine." He says with a cold touch. His eyes are focus on my arm, and he held a semi-harsh look. It mostly showed his strong jawline that could cut someone, metaphorically of course. I don't think he could hurt anyone.

"Please?" I beg. Wait, am I begging? I'm a princess- a soon queen! I shouldn't have to beg.

"No. I'm fine. I don't need your bread or your medicine." He says.

"Jack, why do you need medicine? Why don't you want to bread? Is it bad bread?" Olivia began her quest of questions.

"No, I'm okay Olivia. The bread is okay, you should eat as much as you want. Don't worry, okay?" He spoke with grace to Olivia, like he treasured her. It was almost heart touching- ALMOST, if he wasn't so stubborn.

"Jack, please let me help." I ask.

"I don't want your pity." He says, finishing up the wrapping.

"I'm not pitying you! I'm trying to help!" I scoff in frustration.

"I can survive by myself." He says, glaring at me with his piercing eyes. Okay, I'll admit they're quite beautiful, but not Jack. I mean Jack IS really beautiful, but he's stubborn and annoying and rude.

"Fine. I command you, as your future queen, to make you let me help you. You have to eat some of the bread and you have to use any herbs or medicine I bring you." I say, kind of smiling on the inside. Now he has to accept it.

"No." He stated, unswayed by my power. IDIOT.

"Jackson Frost!" His mother scolded.

"I don't need the medicine, alright?" He responded. "I'm fine."

"I'll throw you in jail if you don't take it!" I try to threaten, but he seems unchanged.

"You won't." He says, standing up and staring at me.

"I will!" I try to sound convincing.

"No, you won't. Now don't mess with that for a few days. It will scab, but don't mess with it. You'll probably have a scar." He informs, unmoved by me or anything.

"Jack, why won't you take the medicine? Why do you need it?" Olivia pleaded.

HA. He can't turn down his sister.

"I don't need it Olivia, that's why I won't take it." He says, smiling to his sister.

"You don't need it? Please!" I say, daring him.

"Ya, I don't." He says, clenching his jaw at me.

NOW I have the power.I know something he doesn't want to be known. I let myself give an evil smile as I stand up. He looks at me with both determinations and fear. How dare he try to control me.

"Take the medicine." I dare.

"I won't take your pity." He snares.

"Jackson, do not disrespect your princess." His mother scolds.

"Why not, Jack? You need it, don't you." I chant. I'm so done with this boy's dumbness.

"Why does he need it?" Olivia joins in the heated arguments.

"I don't." Jack says.

"Yes you do!" I say, and his mother asks him why.

"No!" He says loudly, almost reaching a shout.

"Jack has a really big gash on his back!" I finally burst out, like a tattling child.

The erupt reaction from his mother and sister is wild. They act frantic, trying to see what I tattled on. Jack tries to convince them he's fine, but they won't take it. He gives me a glare.

"It's nothing, just a scrape from- uh- I fell on my back. I saw a chicken, and backed up and fell on my back on a tree stump." He is actually an okay liar. But still, why won't he just tell them? Ugh he's so stupid.

"Jack, are you hurt?" I have to admit, his sisters plea kind of showed me why he lied so much. She was so frail and thin and weak, and he protects her. Okay, so he's not THAT bad but he's still stupid, arrogant, annoying, rude, snobbish, silly, and just terrible.

"No, don't worry Olivia. I'll be okay, don't you worry. Go eat that bread." He gives a warm, silly smile to his beloved sister.

And for a second, I hated him for it. I hated him because he had something I could never get; a relationship with his sister. I hate how good he is at loving her. I hate how protective he is over his family. I hate it because I wish my family was that. But no, I have to sneak out to see the earth. I can't tell my family things. I haven't even hugged them in years, and I rarely see them. I hate him for my problems.

Olivia gives a childish smile to Jack, going off to eat the beautiful bread. His mother sighs, mumbling to herself the tortures of raising a boy or something like that, and begins to eat with Olivia.

"Please, Jack." I say softly. Quiet, so his sister and mother don't hear.

"Don't worry about me, okay?" He said, looking straight into my eyes.

Ugh, this feeling is weird. It's a wear feeling deep inside, like firey heat and nervousness and all the weird things. I hate this and I hate him.

"Jack. Ugh, look- one favor in exchange for another, okay? That's equal, so you have to either let me help or let someone else." I try to bargain. I'm a freeking princess, why am I asking?

"You brought food, I fixed your hand. There. Even." He said, standing above me, casting his view on me.

"Fine. As Princess of Arendelle, I demand you to come to my court and be aided by an official doctor or nurse." I lift my head, proud.

"You won't make me." He said bluntly.

"If you do, I'll bring more food." I offer.

His eyes opened, but I'm not sure if that's good or bad. Maybe he thinking I'm mocking him? Maybe he thinks I'm lying? UGH.

 **Jack**

I tried to hide my reaction to her offer. Yeah, my back is in pain, but I can't accept her gifts. I'm a peasant. Just nothing. She's a soon-to-be queen. But... I can't keep my family alive. They're barely alive now.

Ugh, this is impossible. How do I accept her offer but not willingly? Maybe I'll just rough it out. Maybe.

"If you give them a full meal- more than they've ever seen?" I ask, seeing how far I could go.

"Yes, anything." She seemed almost begging.

"But only if I go?"

"You have to go!"

"If I go, you better feed them so much they don't like food anymore. They deserve much more than a peasants life." The last part I say to myself, and I'm sure she heard. Her face was sympathetic, but she's lying. A princess doesn't have empathy.

"I will- I will! You'll have to go tomorrow morning- I'll send for you! But it's nearly dark. I ought to go now." She said. "So, yeah. You better stick to what you said."

"I will, okay?" I say, walking her to the door.

"Promise?" She said, her eyes glowing a bright, radiant blue. They were eyes to get lost in- eyes someone could look at forever, but they were probably some one else's. A princess like her? Someone better must have seen her. Someone more worthy will love her. No me, I am nothing.

"Promise." I try to give a slight smile as she leaves.

"You better keep that promise!" She smiles, yelling as she got farther and farther away.

"I will, don't worry!" I call back... and for a second I smile. A real smile. But I quickly get it off of my face, because a peasant should never smile to a princess.

 **A/N: FRICK sorry for the LONG wait like I said my charger broke and took two weeks to get to my house so :)))))) ya plz comment and follow k thanks I love ya'lls input!**


	4. Of Doctors and Bread

**A/N: yes I'm writing this apologize for the wait. I have several reasons. 1- I am very lazy and rarely motivated 2- A lot of personal stuff is happening here back on earth and not in this world of fanfiction. 3- I'm in highschool (if you didn't already know) and on top of that, I'm getting a job soon so yeah. It's been kinda hectic. I'm sorry. I'll try not to be so disappointing next time.**

 **ALSO: in this AU Anna has green eyes. It's much more common and genetically possible for gingers to have green eyes than blue. Science, guys. Plus she's totally a green-eyed girl. Also, apparently the ROTG wiki has named Jack's sister 'Flee' (kinda stupid to me) but since this is new information, her name in this story is still her voice actress's name- Olivia. ANyway...**

 **Elsa**

I sneak back around the castle, and since the night has fallen no one can really see me. I tip toe around into the court yard, avoiding guards at all costs. I reach the door way. The towering, giant wooden doors that lock me in my cell. For such a beautiful craftsmanship, I despise them.

A guard standing at the door calls at me, demanding why I dare enter this hell house. He called it the grand castle or some other thick lie, but he doesn't know what it's like to live there. I lift off my hood, revealing my face.

"So?! Get out!" He grunts. "No disgusting lower class is allowed here."

"Good thing I'm your future queen." I smile cunningly. A rage boiling inside me, burning against this man I don't know. How dare he.

"Oh, Miss, I'm- I'm so sorry I-" He stutters. Stupid man.

"No, you're not sorry. 'Lower class' means nothing but an amount of living. It has no value of character or determination in your impact." I begin, but he's rude enough to cut me off before I can finish demeaning him.

"Miss, I understand, I- I just thought- you were a-"

"No. I want you out of my castle. If you don't see the lower class as people, then I don't want you representing our ruling." I smile to myself slightly. "Now, let me in my castle."

He begins begging and pleading, but it's irritating and annoying.

"Just open the door!" I shout. I try to calm myself quickly, though. I can't let loose. Not here, not now. Maybe not ever.

He opens the door, and I walk in. I follow the elaborate halls and rooms, finding the route up the stairs and to my room. As I slowly turn the nob, trying to be extremely discrete, I can tell someone is behind me, so I turn my head.

"Elsa, what are you doing out at this hour?" It's my father. The gate keeper to the prison.

"I- I just went to get some water. All done, time to sleep now." I rush into my room, shutting the door.

I kneel down, peering through the key hole. His face doesn't looked convinced about my alibi. Whatever, he'll be so busy he won't even remember about me tomorrow. That's why it'll be so easy to have a full meal without any of the fellow prisoners and gate keeper.

* * *

Sleep was impossible last night, but when is it not? As soon as the sun hits my sheets, I race up and prepare myself for the day. I still have plenty of time, but I have a lot to do. I need to assemble the meal, and figure out where to hold it and where everyone else related to me will be, and I have to make sure I don't look like a wreck. Ugh, so much to do. I feel sick.

I rush on a simplistic gown; dark purple in general, and black sleeves. It exposes my collar bones, but I'd rather expose some of myself then be caged behind cloth. I can choose what I want to wear. The dress fades into black at the bottom, but a soft pink belt-type fabric compliments the dark colors and compliments my form, even though there's not much to compliment.

Slipping on some matching pink-ish slippers, I practically fall out of my room, where the gate keeper is waiting.

"Elsa, why are you out of your room?" He demands.

"Just getting some fresh air. I can't just sit in my room forever- plus I need to learn more about the palace if I'm going to be queen." I use the most responsible voice I can. Hopefully I'm convincing enough.

"You take the crown once your mother and I are deceased. That won't happen for a long time I suspect, so go back to your room and work on your issue." By issue, I'm assuming he means my curse of ice.

"A queen must always be prepared. I know it's unlikely, but wouldn't it seem disgraceful if a new queen arose and she didn't know anything about the kingdom?" I challenge.

"Fine, roam around. But I want a detailed report of where you go and when you go at the end of the day. I'll be in meetings all day, along with your mother. Maybe take Anna with you?" Though he's like the dictator of this home, he's still a father of two girls. He cares, but he is just terrible at showing it.

"Yes sir." I sigh, but I have no intention of involving Anna, until she falls out of her room right beside my with a giddy grin on her face.

"A castle tour with Elsa! I'm ready, let's go." She smiling, obviously out of composure. She must have been listening for a while, since she's dressed and her hair is in a tight bun.

I internally scream as my father gives me a stupid grin. Ugh, this is not working. He walks away, holding his stupid smile. Anna looks at me with wide eyes and such anticipation. I can't believe I have to let her down for some stupid boy. Ugh, this is not going to be a fun day.

"Sooooo where first?" Anna practically vibrated with anticipation.

"um... the dinning room? The secluded one, with stained windows but not where we usually eat." I begin walking as she skips beside me, buzzing with excitement.

"Why there? I'm not apposing it- I'm just curious." She seems almost nervous to ask why.

"Beeccaauusseee it's the most beautiful, so I've heard." I shrug. I have to tell her eventually, or figure out something. There will be best, since my father will be in his meeting long gone by that time and can't spy on me.

"Oh okay." she smiles, following me down the halls decorated with pictures and fancy, useless objects. When I'm queen, I'll never have such stupid stuff around my castle.

We enter the dining room which is lit by beautiful colors echoing colors and sun rays. We both awe in wonder of the sight.

"I see why you choose here; it's a-maze-ing." Anna wows.

"Yeah, perfect for today" I say to myself, quickly realizing my mistake.

"What's today?" She inquires.

"Nothing!"

"Please tell me?" She begged.

"ugh fine, but do you promise not to tell anyone?" I lean close to her, preparing to whisper.

"I won't I wont'!" She nods her head vigorously.

"Okay.." I begin lowering my voice to a whisper. "I kind of snuck out yesterday. Just for a few hours to see the city, and while I was out I- well... I met someone who needs food and medical attention. And um... I invited him for dinner. He agreed to get medical help if I fed his family well. He needs some help. But you can't tell anyone, alright? He'll be here around noon, and I need a minimal staff team and a doctor, all who can keep their mouth shut to mom and dad. You want to help?"

"Of course!" She squeals. "I know exactly who we can trust and won't tell, but Elsa, why does he need help?"

"He... um... he accidentally hurt himself. It's not bad, I just want to try and help him out. He's a stupid boy who needs it." I roll my eyes.

"Do you like him?" she smiles.

"What? No!"

"Yes you do!" She teases.

"No I couldn't! He's the rudest, most immature, prideful stuck up idiot I've ever met! He's dumb and I'm doing this because his family is very nice. They need it too." I defend myself. Me, like Jack? EW.

"Okay, whatever Elsa. When do you want me to get the cook staff people?" She asked.

"As soon as possible." I respond. As she begins to exit for her duty, I ask her something. "Hey, Anna... how do you know who won't tell on us?"

"Well, when you spend so many years alone, the maids were my only friends. I'm not exactly stable when it comes to playing safe, and several servants helped me clean up the mess before anyone could figure out. I guess I'm good at dealing with what I've got- which was maids and servants. Some of which are hilarious, by the way." She says, smiling at her memories.

Memories I didn't participate in.

"Oh, okay. Go get that special team. We're going to need them." I smile, sending her off to find those servants.

Although she seems pleasant about everything, every word seemed to stab me. I wasn't there for her. She was so lonely and I was stuck in my room, trying to hide because father said I had too. It's his fault. He locked up this kingdom. He limited the staff. He stole me from Anna, my best friend, and ruined our childhoods. He's the warden of this prison. He's to blame for Anna's tragic memories.

Within 30 minutes, Anna has assembled the perfect team of cooks and servants, and even a doctor. Each seemed to have something in common, but I couldn't figure it out.

"Alrighty, this is very important. Pieta, you're in charge of cooking the best meal this family will ever have. We want them to go home so fat we have to roll them out the door, okay?" Anna begins taking charge, calling each servant by their name.

I guess she really did make friends with them.

"Moana, you're going to be the waitress, okay? Keep offering them food, and we'll probably try to get them to take home a lot of food. Nini, you help Pieta in the the kitchen, she's going to need the help. And Warren, I know you're an excellent doctor. Elsa's bringing someone in who's going to need your help. I don't know when that will happen, but probably after the meal. Just be prepared, and Elsa can give you more information on where to go. Remember everyone, this is a down low kind of thing." Anna continues guiding everyone around. She's an excellent leader.

"Thanks, Anna. You're great." I smile to her.

"Really?" Her bright green eyes glimmer. She really looks up to me. Too bad she looks up to a lousy person.

"Yes, of course! You're the best help. Now, I need to talk to the doctor alone, to give him details about Jack and such." I say. Anna directs me to 'Warren', the doctor.

I tell him my plan. First, feed the crap out of everyone. I don't know if Jack will eat so much as his mother and sister, but I'll try. Then, send Olivia and Emily home to rest. Get Jack to my room, it'll be the most private place for the examination of his back. I need him away from his family because Jack doesn't want them to know how he got the marks. And, if my dad tries to come in, he can't because its my room. So, I tell the doctor to wait in my room and set up a make shift place to examine Jack. Lock the door. I think everything will run smoothly.

Between panics and anxiety filled thoughts, a male maid I didn't catch the name of announces the arrival of Jack and his family. Suddenly I want to vomit. My stomach feels like twelve hundred butteries are fluttering through me. I tell the maid to discretely get them into the dinning room. I sit at the head of the table, fidgeting in nervousness. The three walk in, obviously dressing in their best, which is only clothes that aren't tattered like they wore yesterday.

"Please, sit down." I smile, feeling myself internally dying.

 _Conceal. Conceal. Feel nothing. Calm down._ I tell myself, trying to keep myself from freezing anything. That would be a disaster.

They take their seats, Jack right beside me, and Olivia across from him. His mother sat beside Olivia. Jack slumped, seeming bored, but the two ladies seems very excited.

"I'm so grateful for your aid to us. Can we ever repay you?" Jack's mother offers.

"Oh, it's my pleasure. But, I do have one request. Is it alright is Jack stays after dinner, but you two go on home? It's nothing bad, I just want a doctor to help with the- the um stump injury. Yeah... Also the doctor needs to know exactly what Jack did to my arm for aid so he knows the best wait to heal it." I say, pulling down my sleeve to reveal a wrapping around my left wrist area.

"Yes, anything for the Princess." She smiles.

I smile and say thank you. Then the food comes out, and quickly everyone is eating. Anna is eating, enjoying the food and watching everyone and their nervous tenancies. Jack's mother and sister and trying to eat properly, but I know all they want to do is gorge. At least they don't eat like pigs. Jack is eating, but he's eating little.

"Are you hungry?" I ask Jack, hoping he'll answer well.

He doesn't answer, but continues staring at his food as if it's worthless to him.

"Well?" I say, slightly irritated.

"I- I can't." He says softly, making sure no one else notices. "I can't take this help from you. You shouldn't have to waste your time on me."

"No, I want to help you." I practically beg. I hate begging. I'm a princess, I shouldn't have to beg, but he knows exactly how to make me.

"But I can't repay you. I can't even take care of my own family..." He sighs.

"I know! You can stay after dinner. It gets pretty boring around here, plus it would really make my day if you stayed for a doctor. Honest." I try to smile.

"Fine." He says, playing with his food. I don't know how to get through to him. I guess I see where he's at, though.

"Jack, it's okay, really. I want you to be here." I say, leaning close to him.

He looks at me with his eyes, which I'm noticing are beautiful. They look like the Fjord in the summer, when it's crystal clear and the most stunning shade of that sky blue. When he looks into my eyes, I have a feeling I don't know. I hate it. It's a feeling of nervousness, but I like. I want him to stare at me forever, which is stupid.

He smiles, and I can feel my body melting in on itself. My checks feel warm, and I quickly look away and back at my food. I don't look much at him again, because every time I do I get this weird feeling of warmth and security and nervousness all at the same time and it's awful. Besides, it's probably best I don't do anything that isn't calm otherwise I might her someone again. Like I hurt Anna.

Dinner is finished pretty quickly. It's not long before Olivia and Jack's mother are stuffed. Jack's mother asks Olivia if it's time to go home.

"Good idea." Jack says, getting up.

"Oh no, Jack. You're staying here, going to help Elsa clean this up and go to her doctor." Jack's mother sternly states. Jack doesn't bother to argue.

"Fine." He says.

"Miss Elsa?" Olivia says, walking to be ride beside me as her mother prepares to leave, as a maid is helping her get a basket of food.

"Yes Olivia?"

Before I can fully respond, Olivia hugs me, or my lower body- all that she can reach. She hugs me close, and I don't know how to respond. I haven't really hugged anyone since I was really little. "Thank you. Please come back. Don't leave us like our dad did." Her eyes begin to seem as if they would cry.

I panicked. I don't what to do- how do I comfort her- I didn't know about their dad leaving- frick I want to disappear.

"Don't worry, Olivia. I don't plan on going anywhere, okay?" I smile, putting one arm around her small body.

"Olivia, let's go." Her mother said, rushing her out. "I'm sorry, she doesn't have much friends, I didn't for her-"

"It's okay, really. Take care of yourselves, please?" I request.

"We will. Thank you so much." She smiles in a way I recognize. It's the way someone smiles when they haven't smiled in a long time. It's the way someone smiles when they see a small glimmer of hope in such a disastrous world. "Goodbye."

The male maid escorts them out of the castle.

"Wait, can someone go with them home? The night is dangerous. They don't know how to fend for themselves. There's organizations that have been taking people and I- please." Jack turned from the gloomy bored boy to the protective leader of the family. It was impressive.

"Sir, escort them to their home please! And return back quickly. Take a sword if you must." I order, and the maid orders a guard to go with him, and they escort the two out.

"Thanks." Jack said, avoiding my eye contact.

I smile. "What was that? Didn't hear you there. Did you just thank me?" I tease, letting myself really smile.

"Ya, ya, don't get used to it." He rolls his eyes, smirking slightly.

Sighing in an odd form of happiness and irritation, Jack follows me up to my room. Although I'm almost absolutely positive my parents are preoccupied with their own worlds in which I hardly exist, I won't take much chance. If they catch me- who knows if I'd live through the night.

Jack sits himself on my bed; his long legs danging off but his feet resting along the floor. Waren, the aged doctor with a soft smile and a gentle tone, places a petite bag on the bed. It holds tools and contents I could never explain- a mystery of how this science works. I'm supposed to be studying human anatomy, but the tutor bores me and I have much more interest in doodling away the hours.

I stood awkwardly to the distance as Jack took off his shirt, allowing Waren to properly examine the wounds. Waren said some things, probably useful things, but I was too distracted on Jack. I must admit, his physic was stunning. But I'm just thinking crazy probably. Ew. The doctor proceeds to put some sort of gel on Jack, and Jack grunts, suggesting it stings.

Waren says its supposed to sting a little, since the 'flesh is awfully tender', but I don't know what to do. I feel so out of place, unable to comfort him, but also feeling terribly for his discomfort.

"Can- can I help?" The words barely escape me.

Jacks eyes, full of lost wonder and a distressed spirit, find me. They look at me with empathy, or at least what I suppose is empathy, since it's not exactly common to feel such a way. It's as if his eyes are shouting a million words- words in which I couldn't say in the vernacular.

"Sorry, Princess, but you'll just have to watch. The stinging will go away soon, and I'll wrap him up quickly so he can be on his way to sleep." Waren had a very kind undertone to his presence. He was like a loving grandfather, one who wasn't blindly optimistic, but also kept in mind the importance of a smile.

"okay." I feel terrible.

"Thank you, Elsa." Jack says after trying to conceal his pain.

I smile lightly, but honestly I feel like burying myself alive.

 **Jack**

She stared off into her own world, consumed in something. I don't know what though, but I can only guess it's self-deprecating. I feel disgusted with myself. Here I am, being treated as a human of worth- a lot of worth- and I'm treating her like an enemy. My own selfishness and pride keeps me from appreciating someone whose proven themselves amazing.

God, I'm going to have to do something to make this at least slightly even.

Before I knew it, Waren had finished bandaging me and my wounds. This really means that almost all of my center chest, excluding collar bones and up and belly button and down, was covered in a material much more tan than me. Elsa gave Waren a look, which I can only assume means something I could never understand. Much be a royalty thing.

"Well, in order to maintain proper healing for you, Sir, I must request you come again in a few days, whenever works for you. Also, I will attempt to help minimize the scaring." Waren smiled, heading to the doorway.

"Thank you, Waren. I'll inform you when he'll be returning, so we can do this again." Elsa displayed a great amount of grace and elegance. It was amazing, how composed she could be.

Waren gave a toothy grin, and as he headed out the door, stopped abruptly. A voice I didn't recognize was heard, and judging by Elsa's fearful glance, it wasn't good.

"Oh, Sire! You startled me." Waren laughed loudly, as if to warn us or something. "Just tending to the princess! Must keep her in the best of health, correct?"

Before I could process exactly what was going on, Elsa was pushing me into a closet. Through a hushed whisper I could only tell a few words like, 'go' and 'be quiet'. Now, all I could do was watch the slit between the doors. Though the opening was very thin, I could see Elsa's eyes watching mine. But, they turned to to doorway when that voice continued in.

"Fa-father!" Elsa stammered.

"Where have you been?" His voice was harsh, not very loving.

"In the castle." It was fascinating just how quickly she could collect herself.

"Was he here for that?" I can only assume Elsa's 'father' pointed to her bandaged wrist.

"Yes. I hurt myself this morning." for some reason, her voice seemed to poke me. It nagged with a sense of an unsafe feeling.

"Do you know why we keep you here, Elsa?" Again, his voice didn't seem to sympathetic or caring or anything human, really.

"To keep me safe from myself... I know." And as quickly as she composed herself, her voice fell into shattered pieces.

"And you know if you ever left, they would all know you're secret, right?" His controlling voice unnerved me.

"Y-yes." Her voice seemed so terrified and hurt... and suddenly I cared. I really shouldn't, though. It's useless to care.

"Then why did you go!"

"I didn't!" She pleased with his temper.

"Don't lie, Elsa!" He shouted, and it even shook at me.

"I'm- I'm sorry! I just couldn't breathe here!" She cried aloud, and her voice begged to be heard. But he didn't seem like the listening kind of father.

"How dare you! After all we've done for you!"

"Ple-please! I just couldn't- It was so much- I- I'm sorry!"

"No, you're not! You will not leave this room tomorrow! And the next day, and forever! You cannot control your power, so you cannot leave this castle!"

An anger swelled inside me against her father. I wish I could go help her, but my finding will make it worse. So, I have to sit in this closet bigger than my room, and watch. Watch, and feel useless.

"Yes... yes sir." Her voice cracked slightly, and I knew she was on the verge of tears. I've heard that crack too many times from my mother to know it brings tears.

"Don't you ever leave again." And with his voice ending, a loud slam against a door suggested he left, but I didn't dare test my luck.

However, it was the wheezing sound that alerted he was gone. It was the sound someone makes when they desperately are trying to stay together while they are helplessly falling apart. I took one step, exiting that prison of clothes and luxuries I'd never dream to have.

It was when I exited that I noticed the air seeming chillier. And I saw her, shrunken into a corner, her arms hugging herself, trying to keep herself in one piece.

"Are you okay?" well that was stupid to ask- of course she's not! I'm so stupid.

A few wobbles and sniffles later, she nodded. Funny, I've seen my mother cry so many times and handled it well, but now- now I feel so out of my wits.

"Well- he sure is bossy, with that whole 'you-have-to-stay-inside' deal, huh?" I try to smile, attempting to from a joke from the whole situation.

"He just wants to protect me." Her harsh reply showed humor played no role in this setting.

"From what?"

"From myself. You don't know what I can-" She paused, as if the words in her mind were shuffling, trying to find their order. "You don't know me"

"I know a little about you." I offered, but she didn't look at me.

She simply placed herself up on two feet, and faulted back into sitting on the edge of the bed. In a way I could never dare to explain, she was distant. Her eyes no longer lead to her soul. Her heart clammed up, shutting anything out.

"Oh, c'mon! I know plenty things about you. I know that you're... kind, and sweet... and gentle and warm-" at this she scoffed. "But you are, you just don't know it. I've- I've been roaming those streets out there since I could open my eyes. Not once had anyone stopped to help me. Not once, and then here comes this- this mysterious person I'd never seen before- and I know the face of everyone, either they've scolded me, I've stolen from them, or a combination of both."

Her eyes trailed the room and found me, but I don't think she was really looking at me like I was genuine. I tried to smile the best, most convincing way I could without overdoing it.

"Elsa- I don't really know you, and if it was up to me, I wish I'd known you sooner, but I've only known you a few sunsets and already I know you're simply wonderful." My terrible ability to communicate feelings really wasn't helping me here.

"Thanks Jack, but I'm just spoiled like everyone must be saying. Even my own father knows I can't just be that good little princess the kingdom needs." Each word carried burdens I began to long to lift off her shoulders. God, she's strong in so many ways.

"Elsa, you're not spoiled. He doesn't know what he's talking about- you could never need to protect anyone from you. I think you're fantastic, and if you kept yourself here, I don't know if my family could ever be so happy as they were today."

"No, you don't know me. You don't know why I have to protect the world from me." From calm disappointment in herself, her mood shifted to concerned fear.

"What could be so bad about you? You just fed my family- something I can't-... something they don't get a lot. And you've done a hell of a lot for me."

"Jack... you don't know me-"

"I have to know you to know you're wonderful. Don't listen to him, your- your father. He doesn't know how amazing his daughter is." I could feel the heat fighting at my temper against him and compassion for her.

"Guess the royal family isn't as perfect as we all seem." She spat. I don't know what she means that I don't know her; that she has to protect the world from her- probably some mentality she's got where she's a terrible person, but she's not.

"You're pretty perfect to me." And the words keep falling, getting sappier and sappier, but truer and truer.

"Just wait until you get to know me. You'll learn how perfection is a lie."

"You know what you need? A break from here. I bet it's the castle walls that try to attack you. You could get away for a day or too. It might clear your head."

"And that worked so well last time..." She sarcastically remarks, crossing her arms.

"Hey, you met me, and I'm the king of having fun. Let me take you away from here for a day- I'll make the day so fun you'll quit and be a poor peasant like me!" I teased, earning a small laugh from the princess.

"Okay, I guess- if my father would ever lead up. He can't know, so I can't go anyway." Her words said no, but her tone begged yes, plus a smile hung from her face.

"Your looking at Arendelle's most notorious thief- I can get you out for a day." I smugly smiled. "C'mon, I know you want to. I bet this castle smells bad anyway."

"Fine, only if it'll get you to shut up about how I should go." She laughed saying this. "But give me a few days, I can't get to suspicious. I'm not looking to be as popular as you."

"Hey- I'm the talk of the town."

"Yeah, you probably will be after the past two day's actions." She sighed.

"Elsa- look, it'll be okay."

"Not if the town knows anything. They'll spread so many rumors about my mischief, and I'll be the worst princess ever."

"Hey- mischief is fun. I'll show you, okay? Just wait and see."


End file.
